


Worried About You

by Life_sans_Sin



Series: Gravity Falls Prompts [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Ford's bad at self-care, Forgetting to eat, Other, Worried Reader, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_sans_Sin/pseuds/Life_sans_Sin
Summary: You're not sure whether or not you're enabling bad behavior, but after day four, you've decided that enough is enough. It's time to have a talk with Ford.-A prompt I filled on Tumblr on my and my friend's shared blog @pining-for-pines! It was a pretty good one, and I really enjoyed writing it. I might go back and rewrite this to make it a bit more fleshed out, or maybe add a second chapter at some point, but for now, I'm pretty satisfied with how it ended, as short as it is.
Relationships: Ford Pines/Reader
Series: Gravity Falls Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658539
Kudos: 69





	Worried About You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: #5 Angst (”Forget it, you’re a fucking asshole.”), #8 Angst (”Nobody’s seen you in days.”), and #10 Angst (”I’m worried about you.”)
> 
> -
> 
> Hope you enjoy this little ficlet of Ford being just bad at taking care of himself in general! A little angst with a good ending.

This was getting ridiculous. Day fucking four, and he’d yet to be up for meals. He’d yet to come up for anything besides coffee, when you didn’t bring it down to him, and you were honestly… okay, you were getting worried. Everyone was. Even Stan, though he tried his best to hide it. He’d show it in the way he asked if his idiot brother had come up yet, and the way his brow creased when you’d shake your head. Dipper was miserable, wanting to spend time with his great uncle but being shut out.

You were being shut out, too, which is probably why you found yourself pacing the kitchen, plate of breakfast and a cup of, by now, lukewarm coffee sitting on the counter. Were you enabling him, by doing this? Probably. But you couldn’t just let him go without food or something to drink, even if it was just coffee.

Breathing out a harsh sigh through your nose, you pick up the plate and mug and journey down beneath the Mystery Shack, to the lab where you knew without even arriving yet that Ford would be at his desk, or pacing back and forth.

You hadn’t expected to find him at the elevator, gun drawn and pointed directly at you. You startled, sloshing coffee onto your wrist and nearly dropping the plate of pancakes and eggs in your other hand. His eyes widened, and he looked almost apologetic for a second, before something akin to suspicion overtook his features.

“What are you doing down here?” You hold out the plate and mug, and he eyes them, before turning with a wave of his hand. “Yes, just, set it over there, on my desk for now.”

“…Are you serious?” You step out of the elevator and do as he says regardless, setting them down a little too roughly. Coffee that had dripped over the edge of the mug seeped into the papers you set them on, and you take some small amount of pleasure in knowing that it’ll leave a stain. He hadn’t responded, though, and you just barely caught sight of the last plate full of food you’d brought him, untouched, when you turned around to look at him. He’s pacing again. “You know, you should really eat. Keep your brain fed, and all that.”

“There is too much work to be done. I hadn’t even noticed you brought it last time, thus why it went uneaten… I will stop here in a few hours and eat what you gave me, though.”

You open your mouth to say something…but it snaps closed, and you sigh.

“What?” he asks, surprisingly, but you’re too fed up to want to answer him properly.

“Forget it, you’re a fucking asshole.”

“What?!” He’s incredulous, like he can’t believe you’ve just said that. This isn’t a conversation that’s worth having, you decide, so you go to walk past him, but his hand on your wrist stops you, and you hate that it’s enough physical contact to send a tiny shiver down your spine. “Did you honestly just call me that? What’s gotten into you??”

“Because, Stanford!” you jerk your hand out of his grip and turn on him, feeling heat flood your face with anger. “Nobody’s seen you in days! I haven’t seen you except to bring you meals you don’t even eat. You can’t live off of coffee. Are you trying to kill yourself or something?!”

“No! I… have very important work that I need to do–”

“More important than your family? More important than me? Than us–”

“I’m trying to keep you safe! You have no idea what I’m dealing with right now!”

“No! Because you won’t open your goddamn mouth and tell me!” Your voice raises so much that it cracks, and you don’t realize you’re crying until the tears are dripping down your cheeks, until he’s looking at you strangely, like he doesn’t know what to do about the situation. Sighing, you reach up and rub the tears away stubbornly, wanting to turn away from him so he can’t see you cry, but hoping that maybe it would help him understand. “…I’m worried about you, you know? We all are. …And I’m trying to support you through whatever it is you refuse to tell me, but…but it’s hard. I miss you. I miss seeing you without a beard growing in because you’ve been too busy to shave or whatever, and without bags under your eyes, and your body shaking because you haven’t slept or eaten or drank anything that didn’t have caffeine.”

“…You wouldn’t understand. What I’m protecting you from is too dangerous. I can’t let you know, because if I did, then there’s a chance that I could lose you,” he says, for once sounding actually torn over the situation, and you huff out a dry laugh, void of any humor.

“You already are.” He sucks in a breath, and you barrel forward, “This was a mistake, I… “ A sigh. “I’ll be back down to bring you dinner.”

“Wait, hold on–”

“No, I… I should go. You’ve got important work to do.” You turned on your heel and started the walk back to the elevator. Tears were stinging in your eyes, wanting to fall, but you refused, trying to blink them away with your head tilted upward. Just as you were about to reach the door, you felt arms wrap around your middle, startling you as they pulled you back into Stanford’s warm and solid chest.

“I’ll tell you,” he said thickly, sounding so very tired, and his arms gave you a little squeeze around your middle. “Just… don’t say I didn’t warn you…”

“It’s not about that, Ford. I just want you to take care of yourself…”

“I… admittedly, have never been very good at that, it would seem…” Then, after a moment of silence, you felt him press a kiss to the back of your head. “Thank you. For trying to take care of me in my stead.” Your heart thudded against your ribs, and you swore you could feel his doing the same.

“I’m still mad at you.”

“I’m sure you are… and I probably deserve it.” He hummed deep in his chest, then, a pause, and he sighed. “Would you… be willing to take a walk with me? There is somewhere I need to go this evening, and I am certain you would be willing to help me acquire what it is I need.”

You turned around in his arms and fixed him with a frown, and you could feel him tense around you.

“…Only if you promise to tell me what it is that’s gotten you so paranoid.”

“I… can do that.” He fidgeted slightly under your intense gaze, and, after watching him squirm for a few seconds, you leaned up on your toes to press a kiss to his lips, enjoying the way his body froze then melted under the attention.

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find my friend and I filling prompts for Stan/Reader and Ford/Reader (and the occasional Stan/Reader/Ford poly) over on our shared blog @pining-for-pines on Tumblr! We're always taking requests, so hey, why not send us a few asks and give us a follow? It'd be super appreciated!


End file.
